Wubbzy's Big Movie!
''Wubbzy's Big Movie! ''is a made-for-TV movie based on [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]]. Description Wubbzy's Big Movie! premiered on Starz Kids and Family on Friday, August 29, 2008 distributed by Starz Animation and Bolder Media in association with Film Roman. It is the first Wubbzy project not to air on Nick Jr., as of Starz producing the series. Plot It was a quiet day in Wuzzleburg, and Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden were remembering some of their happiest moments, then they proposed to get some doodleberry pie, and this is where Wubbzy stumbles on a rock, and goes down, his head is beaten several times, until Wubbzy forgets all his memories. Widget and Walden go to help him, but for Wubbzy they are now strangers. Widget and Walden took Wubbzy to Dr. Flooey to review his case. They go to Dr. Flooey's office, and you can see more precisely that Wubbzy doesn't remember anything. Dr. Flooey tells Wubbzy that just a week ago he was in his office for a solution to his tired tail. Wubbzy doesn't remember that (He had even worried about that). Widget reminds him that to Wubbzy, but was unsuccessful. The Dr. Flooey says it's a Knockity-Noggin case, and that it could be solved by making Wubbzy remember some of his moments. Walden had the idea, took him home and showed him a notebook. These memories make references to previous episodes of season 1. Walden was unsuccessful, so he turns to Widget and she has a very good idea. While in the Widget workshop, Widget shows Wubbzy the Tail-o-Tronic 3000, to see if he can remember at least that (he also operated the machine). Wubbzy doesn't remember that, but he likes the tail costume. Widget builds the Remember-When 3000. Widget sits Wubbzy there and this same, releases some scenes from season 2, stopping at Perfecto Party. With Wubbzy, this didn't work, so they tried again. This made the energy go away. Wubbzy was afraid, since he didn't like darkness. Walden reminded Wubbzy that he stayed late watching horror movies, and that he was more afraid there. Wubbzy doesn't remember that either. At that moment, the energy returned. They tried again, but this time, this invention throws Wubbzy up, and causes Wubbzy to fall, to hit himself again, and when Wubbzy finished falling, he regains all his memory, and so, remember his friends again. He did a little mooing, but he says he was just kidding. And they went back to get doodleberry pie. Quotes '''Widget:' Jeepers, he doesn't remember anything. (Wubbzy Moos) Walden: And he's mooing like a cow! Widget: Something must've happened to him when he fell on his head! Trivia/Goofs * Episodes from the movie include: Puddle Muddle, The Tired Tail, Pirate Treasure, Come Spy with Me, A Tale of Tails, Perfecto Party, and Monster Madness; as well as the song, That's What Friends Are For after Puddle Muddle. ** Alongside, Wubbzy in the Woods and Escape From Dino Island were briefly depicted in Walden's scrapbook. * With the movie taking place during Season 1, the Remember-When 3000 showed pictures of Wubbzy from episodes in Season 2. * This is the only Wow! Wow! Wubbzy production to air on Starz. * On the movie poster and DVD cover, Widget's arm is notably longer than usual. Promotional video Gallery For more, see: Wubbzy's Big Movie!/Images Transcript See: Wubbzy's Big Movie!/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Movies Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008